


Unprompted

by Kayslalaworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayslalaworld/pseuds/Kayslalaworld
Summary: Small story using the Prompt "I beg your pardon" "Then beg"





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Just one small Prompt story out of a few i'm working on. Would love to be sent more prompts.

Stiles was once again left with Peter to do research while his friends went to face the monster of the week.   
It was now so commonplace at this point that Stiles wasn’t even bothered anymore, in fact he somewhat enjoyed the man’s company, or at the very least the banter between them. However, Peter seemed to be in a teasing mood and was flirting outrageously, causing Stiles to become extremely flustered by the older man’s attention.   
“So, Stiles have you ever used a gag before? With a chatter-mouth like yourself I’m sure it would come in handy.”  
Spluttering Stiles glared at Peter, “I beg your pardon? Dude, did you seriously just ask me that?” “  
Then beg. I’m sure you would very pretty doing so while on your knees for me darling.”  
Stiles was dumbstruck while Peter sat there with a smug look on his face.   
“Oh my gawd. I can not even believe you. This is the last straw. I am never being left behind with you again creeperwolf.”  
“Oh, don’t pretend darling, I know you love the attention I give you.”   
Shaking his head in denial Stiles went back to his research, faithfully ignoring all thoughts of him on his knees for Peter.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Seriously, the blood all over your face looks good on you…really brings out your eyes.”

It had been a long night, one filled with a lot of running and screaming on Stiles’ part and lots of throat slashing on Peters.   
They had run across what appeared to be a group of red skinned goblin creatures, who had decided Stiles looked good enough to eat.   
Unfortunately, this was during Stiles and Peter’s weekly picnic date, which had irked Peter enough to be slightly more bloodthirsty than normal.  
At the moment the clearing they used for their date looked like a massacre had taken place, which in hindsight one did occur.   
The cause of said massacre was most definitely not pouting while wiping the blood from his claws on the picnic blanket.  
“Oh come on babe, it’s not that big of a deal okay? We can totally continue with our date. Pretend nothing happened.”   
“Really Stiles? Pretend nothing happened? How can I pretend nothing happened when we are surrounded by bodies? Or the fact I’m covered in blue blood?” Peter scoffed at his mate.   
“Ah it’s not so bad. Seriously, the blood all over your face looks good on you…really brings out your eyes.”   
Stiles grinned when his odd compliment caused his older mate to preen slightly, pleased that his mate found him attractive even in a state of disarray.   
Their relationship may be filled with bloody dates every so often, but Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for prompt ideas. You can find me on tumblr with the same user name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm cuddling with your shirt. I can smell you, but you aren't here. Fuck, I want to cry. I miss you so badly. All i want is for you to wrap your arms around me."

Stiles is a wreck and he knows it, but he can’t seem to stop the tears or push back the crushing loneliness that is threatening to engulf him. He grips the fabric in his hands tighter as another wave of sadness overcomes him. He’s sobbing into the shirt when a beeping interrupts him. He blindly searches for his phone with one hand, the other never letting go of the shirt, until he finds it under his pillow. He doesn’t bother checking the caller id before answering. “Hello?” His voice is gruff and there is a slight waver to it. “Oh, darling is it that bad?” Peter’s voice is laced with concern. “Yes, you bastard, its that bad. I’m cuddling with your shirt. I can smell you, but you aren’t here. Fuck, I want to cry. I miss you so badly. All I want is for you to wrap your arms around me. But I’m all alone with just a stupid shirt to keep me company while you get to go out and do whatever you please.” By the end of his spiel Stiles is sobbing again, cursing Peter as much as he’s begging him to come back. “Hush baby. We must be apart right now, but in a few more days we will be together again, and it won’t hurt anymore I promise. This is just how it must be right now.” Peter’s voice is calm, but Stiles can sense a tension underneath. Stiles knows that while Peter isn’t feeling the exact same way he is that the older man is still feeling the toll of their separation. Knowing this doesn’t make him feel better, but Peter is talking to him again, his soft cadence lolling an emotionally exhausted Stiles to sleep.


End file.
